Nacho Sanchez
'''Nacho Sanchez '''is one of the five protagonists and is an unpredictable, psychopathic and violent member of the Sanchez family, serving as the drug kingpin of Los Angeles County in replacement of his uncle Juan. Biography Personality Nacho is a difficult person to deal with: extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychopathic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, homicidal and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages. He does everything in a sociopathic and relentless manner. Although Nacho is like this, he is honest about it and he will never show hypocrisy. He has his own charm along with his own principles. His mere presence always puts others on edge due to his extremely short temper and unpredictable, impulsive behaviour. Nacho is a true psychopath who easily kills without remorse, has the typical parental issues, is a pyromaniac, frequently abducts people and has a habit of making sadistic jokes about his victims. In contrast to his behaviour he is very protective over his crew and family, caring very deeply for the people close to him and he can be truly loyal to them. In contrast with his heavily sociopathic behaviour, he has shown many times how needy he is for love and care. He also dwells on respect and often tells his friends to show respect for themselves, and also sometimes even others. Despite his heartless behaviour, Nacho possesses an awareness of guilt. Nacho often uses threats of sexual violence in order to show his dominance over other men, as well as enjoying making them uncomfortable. By the other hand, he respects and encourages bravery on his friends and partners in crime. He often tends to taunt and call out anyone who shows a sign of doubt, fear or weakness, and when they get back angrily at him, Nacho applauds and approves their reaction as a way to man them up. In direct contrast to his erratic and chaotic nature, Nacho is highly intelligent and even cultured. Although lacking of refined tastes, Nacho speaks in quite an eloquent manner, utilizing complex and elaborate vocabulary as well as displaying a surprisingly dry wit. Nacho is incredibly focused and professional on the jobs at hand, displaying a surprising capacity for calculation and planning, even under duress and in highly chaotic situations. He can follow the plans strictly and also he has great ideas for big jobs and lead them successfully. Nacho is bisexual and is disgusted by racism, misogyny and self-righteous and hypocritical attitudes which he considers fake. He also suffers from the fear of clowns. Although rarely seen, Nacho is a bit secretly ashamed and scared of his own personality. While Nacho is often controlling, loud, and willing to hurt anyone who he perceives as a threat in some way, whether physically or mentally, he is terrified of his uncle Juan. Nacho is also extremely talented at mathematics. Killed Victims Relationships Juan Sanchez Juan Sanchez is Nacho's uncle Christian Sanchez Christian Sanchez is Nacho's father Maria and Juana Sanchez Maria and Juana Sanchez are Nacho's cousins Sebastian Bolsa Sebastian Bolsa is the right-hand man and business partner of Nacho Cesar Sanchez Cesar Sanchez is Nacho's cousin Javier Sanchez Javier Sanchez is Nacho's uncle Vicente Colon Vicente Colon is the brother-in-law and personal lieutenant of Nacho Martin Villacres Martin Villacres is a personal lieutenant of Nacho Reneldo Feuntes Reneldo Feuntes is a business associate of Nacho Fernando Vialpando Fernando Vialpando is a business associate of Nacho Hector Sanchez Hector Sanchez is Nacho's brother Marco Sanchez Marco Sanchez is Nacho's brother Carlos Gomez Carlos Gomez is a business associate of Nacho Esteban Castillo Esteban Castillo is a business associate of Nacho Miguel Pena Miguel Pena is a business associate of Nacho Diego Garcia Diego Garcia is a friend and business associate of Nacho Oscar Jackson Oscar Jackson is a friend and business associate of Nacho Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Murderers Category:Drug Lords Category:Alive Category:Sanchez Family Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Sanchezes Category:Males Category:Drug Users